


Rants on the dream smp

by dreamsbrokenac



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Dream Smp, Ghlatt, Ghostbur, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Rants, Temporary Character Death, quackity my beloved, sam deserves a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenac/pseuds/dreamsbrokenac
Summary: all this server knows is pain and im here to yell about itwith special guests such as;-my inability to form multiple coherent thoughts a day-Chuckle Sandwich refs, probablyand my personal favorite;"every criticism on tommy, tubbo, and ranboo that i have just fuckin leads back to Dream :)"enjoy :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW//mentions of abuse, alcoholism, smoking, strokes/heart attacks/death in general
> 
> All/rp
> 
> Okay  
> Time to have coherent thoughts
> 
> I've noticed I only have coherent thoughts about this man and his stupid little ram character so here we are i am so sorry
> 
> Please excuse my shit word choice/placement, I'm tired.
> 
> Please also note I don't have a 100% deal on the Manburg v Pogtopia arc and stuff before Tommy, so I'm sorry if stuff is wrong lmao but this is just what I've gathered
> 
> This is gonna be a mess  
> :)

_**"If I die, this whole country goes down with me."** _

_ ok but like was he WRONG? _

So, first things first;

JSchlatt.

Because of course this mf's the first thing.

Schlatt, in my opinion, is the most realistic villain/antagonist on the server, while also being the best president for L'Manburg/Manburg, and here's why:

Schlatt is a realistic villain because of his actions (obviously). His quick exiling of Wilbur and Tommy, the alcoholism, the smoking, the unnecessary extra taxes for Niki, the abuse towards his cabinet; all of that leads him to be a realistic antagonist. Think abt it- he banned the founders of the nation he was elected to rule (a good political choice but we'll get back to that), gave Niki more taxes because she didn't like him (generally a dick move but given the state of America that is definitely a realistic choice), he's a smoker/drinker, which..a lot of people are, and it's because of that addiction he's abusive to his cabinet/fiance(???/that being Quackity). Tubbo's execution was also extra as fuck, as well as kinda unnecessary? I think?

He's realistic to the point of it wouldn't be surprising if there was news of a politician who acted like the character(hopefully minus the public execution of a 16 yr old, though).

Going to the "best president of Manburg" thing; obviously, morally speaking, he's far from the best president. However, morals and politics don't seem to mix well on this damn server so we're not focousing on that.

Exiling Wilbur and Tommy was a smart decision. He was getting rid of the people who were messing with a democratic election. He tore the walls down, potentially opening up Manburg to others on the server. Was upping Niki's taxes smart? No, that was stupid lmao. However, while he was in rule, Manburg was the most United it had ever been. Against him, sure, but it still counts. Most importantly, though; Dream wasn't able to manipulate Manburg while Schlatt was alive.

Though,

**A realistic antagonist deserves a realistic death. :)**

At the end of the Nov.16th war, Schlatt dies in the drug_van of a alcohol induced (I think) stroke/heart attack. And my g*d does it upset me-

Don't get me wrong- I completely understand why he died in the way that he did, from a storytelling standpoint. It was set up to be this sorta-big, extra assassination/execution; Wilbur and Tommy getting rid of the guy who banished them from their home, Quackity, Fundy, and Tubbo being rid of the guy who hurt them, and then it just.

Didn't happen?

I mean; yeah, they got rid of him, but technically speaking, he got rid of himself. And it completely fits his realistic standard; he was an alcoholic, so he dies of an alcohol issue. It makes sense.

It's just,,,,,,,, so anticlimactic?? Which I 100% get in both a realistic standpoint and a storytelling one, but like.

It's upsetting to me lmao

(Here's the Big Q supremacy rant boys I'm so sorry)

Like; I feel like it would've been so interesting if it was Tubbo or Quackity that killed Schlatt.

Tubbo, because of his execution mainly but also just because Schlatt banished his best friend.

Quackity, because this is the man who abused him a lot of their time in office. Quackity's killed him once, at the white house, sure; but think about how it would've went if Quackity was the one pointing the crossbow at Schlatt's face instead of Tommy.

If Quackity was finally able to properly control an argument with him before he wouldn't have to deal with schlatt anymore.

Would that potentially be the start of a Big Q villain arc? Yes. And I would be fuckin here for it dude-

I do understand why nothing like that happened, and why he died from himself. I do; it's just,, upsetting lmao

It's set up to be extra and fun and then purposely falls flat witch makes sense, and was executed super well (especially considering the script was just "Schlatt dies if a fucking heart attack lmao"//schlatt carried that, by the way)

Ok I'm done with Schlatt for now lmfao 


	2. TECHNORANT POG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'VE DISCOVERED I CAN ONLY HAVE 1(ONE) COHERENT THOUGHT A DAY OTHERWISE I WILL BLANK COMPLETELY I'VE TRIED WRITING THIS THREE TIMES AND AT ONE POINT I ATTEMPTED ALIVEBUR AND LEGIT ONLY CAME UP WITH "he's the kind of realistic that makes me sad" G*D FUCKING HELP ME LMFAO

Completely losing the past topic like a fool;

Technoblade! :)

Dude techno is so interesting to me- his relationships with the rest of the server, his interactions with Dream, his fear of bbh??? his bloodline's past relations with the egg???? So interesting. I love it

To start with; his relations.

His relationship with Phil can easily be interpreted as old friend's just vibing,,, commiting light terrorism (/rp ao3 please it's minecraft-), as you do, yk? It's very sweet to me idk

His past relationship with Tommy was purely for personal gain at the start, something Techno made clear repetitively. That personal gain aspect turned into genuine respect as time went on, and then of course we got "I'm with Tubbo." which

jesus christ

i still be upsetty but whatever this isn't abt tommy

(Back to big q supremacy because otherwise I will sound like a broken record I am so sorry)

His execution was so fun to me- mostly because I am a fool who's first introduction to the Butcher Army was "you're gonna come with me, or I'm killing your horse" because at this point quackity is an introduction to a lot of good things in life

(I completely dipped writing this after the schlatt one and an attempt at Wilbur and I've completely lost my train of thought lmfao I am so sorry this rant sucks)

He cares for his pets and people he respects, i.e philza, ghostbur and (previously, at least,) tommy.

With Phil, admittedly, there's,,,, so much of this lmao-but smthn I'd like to touch on; when the B.A (butcher army, im lazy) got Techno back to L'Manburg- while phil was (understandably lol) shocked that quackity got techno there in the first place; Techno's first thing was concern over Phil's safety and that just warms my stupid soul

With Ghostbur, back to the execution day, his "I just want you to be safe, Ghostbur." /and other comments im just. tired./ shows that he cares about Wilbur/ Ghostbur/ whoever the fuck-

Regarding the child,,,,,,,,,

Do

Do I have to talk about "I'm with Tubbo" already because I really,,

Really don't wanna yet

Moving on

Regarding Tommy; that started as a mutual "Im using you to get what I want, you're using me to get what you want" agreement, that gradually grew into legit respect. Techno was genuinely willing to fight a majority of the server to protect him. He was betrayed in the end but he *did* care about Tommy.

Next topic!! I wasn't procrastinating on writing this!!!

His interactions with Dream are genuinely very funny to me i gotta be honest

Like; imagine being confronted by some guy who's basically a god or something and in response to him looking for this raccoon kid living in your basement, you just start thanking millionaires like-

Power move lmao

Also- apparently, his bloodline has a past history with the Egg?????? Like Bbh's egg??????? And like????? Feeding it the upper middle class????????????

And, that also means Ranboo and Techno's bloodlines have interacted before/been connected for a while

Which  
  
I... Don't have an add-on to that, it's just an observation lmao

Ok I think im done with coherent thoughts this took way to long to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways stan ranbutler for clear skin  
> (Edit)  
> Listen. All I'm saying... regarding the Egg...  
> Was I wrong.  
> Was I WRONG, THOUGH-


	3. THATS RIGHT WE'RE BACK ON JSCHLATT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GHOST BOYS ARE SOON TO BE NO LONGER GHOSTS????????? WHAT

Hello. Okay. so. This is gonna be short. But.

I have realized. Something. :)

It,,,, has been said,,, if Dream brings back Wilbur, Schlatt’s comin too. (And I just found this out yesterday because I'm an absolute fuckin moron)

I want this to happen for one reason, and pretty much one reason only(that's rooted in canon);

Consequences. 

Yes, technically, they faced a consequence for their bs, but that consequence was death. That was the easy way out. That wasn't dealing with the issues and trauma they caused. That was literally doing the opposite.

Ghostbur kind of dealt with the aftermath of what Alivebur did to Fundy, but that doesn't really count imo? Ghostbur and Alivebur - while both being "Wilbur" to some extent - are two completely separate people. Glatt didn't deal with any reprocussions period

I want them to come back to  _ see  _ the butterfly effect of what they've done. Wilbur specifically.

I want Wilbur to see what's come of L'Manburg. What happened when he (technically tommy but my point still stands) put a child in that high of a place of power. I want him to give Fundy, Tommy and Tubbo (specifically) a  _ proper  _ apology. An apology that they deserve, might I add.

(I also kinda wanna see him just like punch dream in the face for the fun of it but that's not gonna happen moving on)

Regarding Schlatt-- again, i really just want Quackity to be able to properly control an argument with him. At least once. For quackity to get a proper fuckin apology for the shit he went through. For Fundy and Tubbo, to get proper apologies.

(I'd also like someone, after he's revived, to just point out the fact big q ATE HIS HEART???? LIKE PLEASE?????? We've just never touched on that! Why?????)

_ also the fact Tubbo has previously presented the option that Schlatt's a better person? concerns me. just a lil. if this server knew anything more than "pain, betray technoblade, eat hot chip, and lie" then i'd be all "oo dadschlatt opportunities fuck yeah my family dynamics bro!!!!!" but no. no i am concerned. _

I also want to see them interact with the Egg!! Like if BBH were to try and recruit them to the Eggpire I really wanna see how that would go. Like, if Tubbo's wrong, and Schlatt's still an asshole, i think he might vibe with the egg? Cos like; if he still primarily wants money and power, the Egg can get him that. And that also concerns me :)

  
  


To conclude I want the Realistic Antags back for pain and pain only pretty much 

  
  
  
  


ALSO APPARENTLY THIS FUCKIN REVIVAL IS HAPPENING THE 16TH????!??(AKA FUCKIN TOMMOROW?????!) HEH?????? WHAT????? WHY HAVE I NOT KNOWN THIS???????? HELLO?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahem*
> 
> james/mason my beloved
> 
> (why are all of sapnaps Tales characters just absolutely top tier it's not fair)


	4. i totally haven't been procrastinating on this one !!! :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big q time !!!!! his stream was so good oh my god

HI YES CAN WE TALK ABOUT QUACKITY REALLY QUICKLY COS I WANNA TALK ABOUT QUACKITY REALLY QUICKLY

WE SAID “HEY CAN WE HAVE QUACKITY IN CONTROL OF ONE(1) ARGUMENT PLEASE IT'S THE LEAST OF WHAT HE DESERVES” AND BIG Q SAID “YES. HE CAN CONTROL AN ARGUMENT LIKE ONCE FOR RN AS A FUCKING TREAT.” AND GAVE US A WHOLE ASS  _ MOVIE I---- _

I AM SO FUCKING HYPED OH MY GOD.

Okay

Coherent thoughts time

No screaming

Maybe

Quackity rant my beloved

Here we go

  
  
  
  
  
  


So, to start: i will preface this with i am once again not caught up on his lore specifically! (ie the start of it :]) and i'm writing this after Karl’s JackBox stream so if i get stuff wrong please tell me so i don't look like an absolute mushroom thanks lol

For this one I’m gonna be talking mainly about Quackity’s stream “VISITING DREAM” so- safe to say if you haven't watched that go do it. Its amazingly well done and everyone featured deserves literally all the love in the world so go watch the stream ya muffin

  
  


Quackity and Bad’s starting argument,,doesn’t concern me as much as I will say it did at first. Now that it's been over for a few hours and I’ve sat through Benson and Mr Enderwalk ARG making chat cry on other people’s streams; it's more intriguing than anything.

On one hand, it's still concerning to me in the sense of “oh the ways this could go wrong, all this server knows is pain please help oh no” as..as is all lore at this point. And on the other, its intriguing in the sense of

1)egg!bbh has my entire soul like fr i love him

And

2) what is the extent of what he’s showing Bad?

That segment ends with the two looking at what i'm assuming to be Las Nevadas (again, the farthest i'm connected to current lore is techno hibernates for 3 weeks at a time and Michael My Beloved _. Like I'm still processing Doomsday and mourning Friend-- but like mentally? Dream? A free (homeless) man. Not in prison) before cutting to Quackity finding the book at the cow farm. So, one of my questions is; how much of that is Bad going to see/know about, and how much would just stay between Quackity and Sam? I don’t have a possible answer to that but i thought it was important so here we are.

  
  


To continue; Ghlatt. Honestly the fact Ghlatt has actual lore now just-

It scares me.

So, Schlatt now runs a gym(????????) underground close to L’Manburg. For some reason.

When Quackity gets to said gym (which is just. A hole in the ground???????? god what is this story), he and Schlatt.. actually talk. Like an actual, pretty much no yelling, conversation. 

During that conversation, although Schlatt happily avoids the big thing until Quackity is about to leave out of pure annoyance, it's revealed that Schlatt wants to be brought back.

Mr “I dont wanna come back to this goddamn server” wants to come back to the server now. And he wants to come back through Quackity and the book that Dream has(or at least had).

See- i'm a bit confused here? Last time I checked, Dream got the book _ from  _ Schlatt. Of course, his “this thing  _ could  _ exist but idk” thing could just be him fucking with Quackity to kind of insure he gets what he wants, but--still.

Near the end of this conversation they make a bet. They make a gamble and Quackity lays out the stakes. Those stakes being: if Schlatt wins, he gets revived, whereas if Quackity wins, he not only stays dead but he has to stay in Las Nevadas and work for Quackity. To quote him directly, “ **_You work under my control this time_ ** .” and, while this is literally all i've been asking for sense Schlatt’s death; oh ~~(and i cannot stress this enough)~~ **_no_ ** :]

Leaving the conversation with Schlatt with a new goal in mind, Quackity meets up with the man who desperately needs a break: Sam.

They meet up outside the InnitHotel and, after going inside all main character-y, Quackity tells Sam he wants to see Dream.

Sam, clearly taking what happened to Tommy to heart just kinda goes “hey babes not a good idea why are u like this” because Sam..Sam is doing his best, okay? He knows Dream is dangerous and he wasn’t able to protect the child stuck with the mf and now Quackity is asking to go see him and be stupid(but also insanely smart tbh) and-

Pls give him a break. I love him. He’s under a bunch of pressure and he's doing his best and he deserves a frickin nap. Pls give him one. Pls.

They bicker for a while (earning the banger quotes: **q"That's what I need from a business partner; cooperation."** _ s”That doesn't sound much like a partnership, to me.")  _ and Quackity convinces Sam to let him not only see Dream, but take his diamond sword/axe with him. He tells Sam he knows how to care for himself and that he’ll be able to get the book if he can bring his weapons. And it works.

Sam agrees, and they go to the prison.

Quackity goes through the same entrance stuff that everyone else does after giving the weapons to Sam. they talk while they walk and, upon seeing the other holding cells, Quackity says, “You think I'll ever be in one of these?" ( _ which; sir? Heh? Hello? Pls no??). _ Sam is quick to tell him not to joke about that, to which Quackity just goes, “You know me,” so,,,,,idk man

Once they reach the lava that separates Dream from the rest of the prison, Sam gives Quackity some steak to heal and his weapons(Sam’s weapons. He keeps Quackity’s sword/axe on himself and gives quackity the Wardon’s Will sword/his axe that I don't know the name of. Once again, i'm a mushroom). Quackity then goes through the lava, meeting Dream face-to-face. They talk somewhat calmly for a good five minutes before Quackity drops the bomb on why he's there.

The book.

Dream, being a smug mf who doesn't know this man has a netherite sword, basically goes, “yea lol sry no. books gone m8. Infos in my head fucc u”

Quackity, being an equally as smug mf with a sword, responds by..pulling out said sword. And the axe. And went “bet.”

I never thought I’d hear c!Dream so  _ genuinely  _ scared as he did when that sword came out. Mf sounded  _ afraid  _ when he screamed for Sam.

Dream yells for Sam, and Quackity(being a businessman who does  _ business)  _ lays out his deal. To put it simply, that deal being:   
“You’re gonna give me what I want, or I will make your life a living shitstorm. It will be hell. So you better write this shit down or you’ll be seeing my ass tomorrow.”

The stream ends with Quackity, now covered in blood might I add, visiting and tearing down El Rapids.

  
  


So now, my question is:

Where do we go from here?

There's gonna be  _ so much  _ to look forward to for his lore and I know it's gonna be amazing. But, for now, the best i can do is offer you this.   
  


This is only chapter two. That calendar has a set goal in mind and you know for a  _ fact  _ he's gonna go through with it. He brought up the idea of bringing Schlatt back the frickin day of the funeral three months ago. He mentioned bringing that mf back for his own goals and i can guarantee he fucking meant it.

The thing about Quackity--once he sets a goal for himself, he's gonna fucking do it. We’ve seen that multiple times now. He goes through with the stuff he plans.

Strap in, boys. With the fiance’s alone..? This is gonna be a  _ very _ fun season.

_ (not to fucking mention the Enderwalk ARG ranboos doing--like SIR. PLEASE. ;;;-;;;) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the last bit on my stream notes was "BIG Q LORE MY BELOVED HOLY SHIT IM GONNA GO INTO CARDIAC ARREST" and honestly? yeah


End file.
